lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Automobiles/Hurley
Hurley }} Automobiles used by Hurley *'2003–present Hummer H2' **Episodes: **License plate: (California) **Color: Yellow *'2002-present Land Rover Range Rover (rental)' **Episodes: }} **License plate: TX 327 (Australia) **Color: Dark Blue **Background: This Land Rover was a US left-drive vehicle, but the entire scene was horizontally flipped to depict an Australian right-drive vehicle. Its license plate composed of two letters and three numbers is a Tasmanian format, although the color scheme may be incorrect for that Australian state. **External links: LostVirtualTour - license plate and scene reversal reference; Lost-Media - rear license plate. }} *'1993-1997 Nissan Altima' **Episodes: **License plate: unknown **Color: Grey **Background: The possibility that this Altima is Hurley's car is inferred from the scene where Hurley is shown sitting on the hood of this vehicle in the parking lot of Mr. Clucks. However in later scenes, Hurley is only shown as a passenger in Johnny's van, so the Altima may not be his. *'Military Mercedes-Benz G-Class' **Episodes: **Background: A vehicle is seen behind Hurley as he visits Sam Toomey's house in the outback. **External links: Lost-Media }} *'1974-1975 Ford Pinto' Runabout **Episodes: **License plate: 2QRI445 (California) **Color: Brown **Background: 1974 was the first year for the federally mandated ‘large’ impact bumpers, but the Pinto still retained the same grill design as the previous year model, with the vertical slats. That grill was used on both the '74 and '75 models. Hurley is seen driving the Pinto as he’s pulling up to his house. The ‘Runabout’ badge is mounted on the driver’s side of the car just behind the rear-side window, and can be seen briefly as Hurley is exiting the vehicle. }} *'1970-1972 Chevrolet Camaro Z28' : :*Episodes: , , :*License plate: 429 PCE (Yellow-on-blue California) :*Color: Two Tone - Red and White :*Background: The Camaro used in has a ‘Z28’ badge on the rear trunk spoiler, and that badge can be seen during the scene of Hurley's crash and apprehension. The Camaro used in appears to be a genuine Z28, but the physical appearance of the car is definitely different than the Camaro used in the previous episodes, so it appears that different Camaros were used during the production of these shows. It’s unclear if any of these Camaros are actually genuine Z28 models. The Z28 models were some of the rarest of the Camaros that were produced from 1970 to 1972. The 1973 Camaro looks nearly identical to the 1970 through 1972 year models, but came with a federally mandated 2.5 mph impact bumper that was slightly different than those previous year models. :*Other images: }} *'1968-1972 Volkswagen Kombi (Camper) Van Type 2 T2a' *: :*Episode: :*License plate: unknown :*Color: Two Tone - Blue and White :*Background: The Volkswagen Type 2 was the second automotive line introduced by German automobile manufacturer Volkswagen. It was a van introduced in 1950, initially based on Volkswagen's first model, the Type 1 (the "Beetle"). The Type 2 "Dharma van" that Hurley finds is a "T2a" or 1968-1972 version with a single front window and old bulbous wheel covers. The Volkswagen emblem has been replaced with a similar emblem of the DHARMA "main logo" of the same size. *'Flash sideways timeline Hummer' Hurley Category:Items